


A Wish Come True

by bigdisz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdisz/pseuds/bigdisz
Summary: During the winter solstice celebrations, Pasaanian natives will tie a piece of ribbon toThe Wishing Tree. Each ribbon represents a wish each person hopes will come true in the next year. Legend says if your ribbon is taken by the wind, your wish has been granted.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Wish Come True

The festival rages under the dusky, Pasaana sky. Ribbons of various colors adorn the trees surrounding the center of the festivities. The ribbons represent wishes each person hopes will come true in the next year. Rey participated in this tradition too. Her wish was simple. She wants him...in her arms. 

Pasaanian natives pass around sumptuous food, drink, and presents while others dance to the rhythm of the djembe beat. As Rey sits on the outskirts of the celebration, Finn approaches her with that sly smirk.

“C’mon,” he says. 

“You know I don’t dance,” she responds. 

“And I didn’t have the courage to pop the question, but here we are,” Finn retorts with that signature toothy smile. 

For three months, Finn had trouble finding the nerve to ask for Rose’s hand. If it hadn’t been for Rey and Poe’s constant prodding, he would still be rehearsing the perfect proposal in front of his mirror. Rey grinned like a fool remembering the day she spotted Rose tackling Finn to the ground in elation after he finally followed through.

“You two seem happy,” Rey says with a hint of sadness that went unnoticed by Finn. 

“We are. She’s the best girl a guy could ask for,” Finn says as his gaze falls on Rose helping a Pasaanian child paint a lantern. “Now c’mon! Let’s go.”

Rey allows Finn to grab her hand and drag her to the center of the dancing natives and Resistance members. 

“It’s simple. Just move your body to the beat,” Finn instructs.

Rey’s movements are uncoordinated at first, but she surrenders to the melody and allows it to glide her hips side to side. Finn bumps his left hip to her right, and she lets out the loudest laugh. She savors this small moment of bliss.

She spins away from Finn and the joyous dancing to reclaim her spot on the outskirts. A familiar hum ripples through the air. Her body tingles at its fingers and toes. He's here…

“You looked beautiful dancing,” Kylo Ren says in that husky, baritone voice. 

Rey turns to him, and simply stares at the face of Ben Solo. Her Ben. 

“If you think so,” Rey says in response to his statement. 

“I know so,” Kylo quickly counters.

A pregnant pause fell over the pair. Rey felt that heat spread in her chest again. It was a rare heat she could only compare to the occasional, sweltering nights on Jakku. On those nights, she would unbind every one of her under-wrappings and sleep in her natural state. Even then, she couldn’t avoid waking up with a sheen of sweat covering every rise and dip of her body. 

“I can come to you, Rey,” Kylo states plainly. “If you’re going to dance with anyone, I’d like to be the one that leads you.”

Rey feels the hot rush of excitement erupt in her core. She looks down to the sand to muster bravery from the Force for what she was about to suggest, danger be damned. 

“If you come for the dusk celebrations, you could stay the night.”

Her voice trails off in a breathy sigh. Her eyes gaze up to meet his. She hadn’t noticed that long, silent strides brought him within an inch of her body. For the first time in weeks, her eyes glimpse the broken man who stood before her. His face is paler. The bags under his eyes, heavier. His once proud brow slumps in exhaustion. 

“Ben…,” Rey says given name like a prayer. 

Her fingers reach up to his ebony locks. He leans into her ministrations as she lovingly strokes his scalp. Ben’s large hand goes to her’s and brings it down to his lips. He peppers kisses along her wrist and palm and pecked each finger tip.

“I can’t sleep, Rey,” Ben admits in a tone of defeat.

“Me neither,” Rey responds.

She brings his forehead to her lips and planted a kiss in its middle. She lowers his head to her bosom and cradles it gently. Rey can’t explain where this newfound display of affection is coming from. She had never been one to initiate bodily contact. But this is Ben; the only one who could bring forth such feelings. His nose moves to nuzzle her neck and take in her earthy scent. Above the faint sound of celebration, she can hear his thoughts: 

“She smells like mine. She feels like home.”

“I have to go,” Ben says sorrowfully aloud while lifting his head from her embrace. 

“I know...Will you come?” Rey inquires anxiously. 

He moves his forehead to hers. 

“I’ll be there soon, sweetheart,” Ben coos. “And I’ll stay the night. With you.”

Before Rey can feel his warm lips on her forehead, he vanishes. As she walks back to the Falcon, a slight breeze from the east grazes her skin. She turns her attention to the wishing tree on which she tied her ribbon. It's missing. A small grin raises the corners of her lips. She’s gotten her wish. She would hold Ben in her arms tonight. And she’s planning on never letting him go again.


End file.
